Sharks
by Ififall
Summary: Set in season Two. Kenny takes a stand when Eve fires him, and Elena...


A/N: Set in season 2 episode Five "Smell Ya Later!"

* * *

"Please, I need both of you to support this. To support me. We can't be a functioning team without it" Eve says.

Kenny nods and Elena grabs her hand.

"So are we okay?" Eve sternly asks, picking at her bullet proof vest under her shirt.

"What? With this? No, never" Kenny reveals sternly shaking his head. His colleague shakes her head and strokes her hair.

* * *

"We're just worried about you Eve. Kenny's right, this is going way too fucking far and I can't believe…."

"Elena what I can't believe is that I've now known you longer than anyone. And you still don't trust me. When everyone doubted you and thought you weren't ready for the field, I defended you. How can you take Kenny's side over mine?"

Her best friend shook her head. "This isn't about taking sides" She really meant it. She wanted to go back to the good old days. When she and Kenny used to hang out all the time, and Bill was by Eve's side. She wanted to go back to the fun times of awkward karaoke and Eve taking the piss, because she'd eaten too many pastries.

"Yes it is. If the two of you can't handle the job, Elena you can go back to paper pushing for Martin. And as for you" She said looking at Kenny. "I'll ask your mom to put you on another team"

"What?" He gasps. "Are you…..are you sacking me?"

* * *

They stare as Eve doesn't bother to give them a reply. It's like looking at a machine, rather than their boss. Hugo bursts through the doors and she begins talking to him like they're not there. He watches Elena's hope break. That's how Kenny finds himself poking at his fish fingers in frustration back at home. On this rare occasion his mother, Carolyn, has cooked. He's typing on his phone, unaware that's she's been coughing twice to get his attention.

"Stressful day?" She asks.

"Eve sacked Elena and I. I can't believe it, she just…...she just cut us off, just like that"

"She just needs to rest" His mother advised.

"Mum she meant it. When it comes to this Villanelle, you should have seen the look in her eyes" Kenny said finally dunking his fish into a blob of mash potato. He needed all the strength he could to bring up a tricky subject. "So, what other positions do you have left for us?"

"A few, I'll put you on a clean up team. A couple of weeks training, you'll be with Tommy's team, in less than a month"

"What about Elena?" He asked.

* * *

He watched as his mother grabbed the ketchup and shook it with an eager jolt of her arm before opening the cap. She squeezed a penny sized dot on her plate before putting the bottle down. Calmly she rolled up both of her sleeves.

"_What about Elena?_" She repeats.

He sighs. "Mum, she's a really hard worker. She listens to instructions. She's got great initiative. Elena's funny and smart, with an amazing smile. On Thursday's she always brings in lemon tarts..."

"Hmm….and that's why I should re-hire her? Because you're fond of her..._Tarts?"_ His mother's lips twist into a small smirk. He's flustered, but he continues.

"If Eve doesn't change her mind, Elena goes back to another department" Kenny tells her.

"Yes" She nods.

* * *

This is why he gets anxious, being in the same room as his mother. Let alone talking to her. She knows how he feels about her. He was never good at hiding crushes. His mum always knew before he did. He was always taught to "be a professional at all times" But Eve was out of line. Her obsession with Villanelle had now left himself and his crush spiraling, drowning in the rapids of the unknown. He couldn't let Elena drown.

"She's an assistant mum. It….please could you find Elena a job in admin or something?"

"No"

"Even if I look for a position for her, and spruce up her CV?" He asked.

"No"

"Can….can I ask why not?" He pauses, his stomach churning.

"We have more than enough admin. It's the combat, clean up and the field agents we want. Can you see her in the clean up team? Scrubbing blood, brains and gods knows what else of off the walls?" Carolyn asked pausing to look at her food before eating one pea. "I'd put her in the field, but the ONE time she helped with Frank, she sulked off home practically in tears the very same day"

* * *

"Mum, I spoke to Eve that day. Neither of them were in tears" He counters.

"Were you there?" She asked and her son stays silent. "You can….text, call her etcetera in your free time. When it comes to work, she's a liability, in more ways than one. Didn't I introduce you to Sophia, that Scottish Colombian intern that's completing her degree?" She ponders. "Space from Eve and Elena is a good thing. You work better without cheap distractions"

With that, Kenny picks up his plate. "Umm..if you don't mind mum I'm gonna eat upstairs"

"If you wish"

"A horse" He agrees with himself as his mother looks at him extremely confused.

"I beg your pardon?" She pressed.

* * *

"The intern, Sophia, she laughs like an asthmatic horse. Elena isn't some cheap, sultry entertainment distracting me, she's my friend"

"Kenny listen-"

"I've just lost my job mum. I can't lose Elena as well okay?" Kenny declared. He grabs his cutlery and practically runs out of the room before his mum can calmly put him in his place.


End file.
